


Reveal

by Winchestersandmarvel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Dukexiety - Freeform, M/M, Set after DwIT, Short One Shot, idk what this is, like directly after, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: After the filming of dealing with intrusive thoughts, Remus waits for Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 252





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is, it’s just been stuck in my head and I needed to write it. It’s 4 am and I did not proof read this, just as a word of warning

Remus stuck around in the light sides mind scape whilst Thomas ended the episode. None of the light sides knew why, but they kept a careful eye on him as he paced around the living room. Of course none of the trio got in his way, nor did they attempt to ask him what he was doing, far too put off by the way he mumbled nonsense to himself.  
And then Virgil was by the stairs. Remus’s head snapped to him, so quick he thought that maybe he had snapped his neck, it wouldn’t have been the first time after all.  
When they met eyes wide grins burst out on both sides faces, wider than the spectators had ever seen on Virgil before.  
And then they were barrelling into each other, coming to a bruising hug in the centre of the room.  
“Reem!” Virgil exclaimed happily.  
It was the first time that Logan, Patton and Roman had ever seen Virgil react so positively to something. Roman was slightly offended by this, particularly by the fact it was his brother that was eliciting this sort of reaction.  
“Vivi!” Remus replied, squeezing tighter and both hid their faces in the crook of the others neck as they hugged.  
The hug lasted for a long moment. Logan was confused as Virgil had seemed hesitant to any tough from Roman and Patton before, and yet he was freely hugging the violent side tightly.  
When they released each other they made eye contact for a moment before Virgil surged forwards to press a kiss to his cheek. At the same time he picked the eyeball detail off from the dukes shoulder, using the clip that held it on to clip it into his hair.  
Ah. That made more sense. Patton squealed, and the pair turned to face their spectators.  
Virgil blushed a deep red when he realised the the rest of them were watching but he still leaned against the more built side as an arm wrapped around him.  
“You two! You two are dating!” Roman exclaimed.  
Virgil hummed an agreement quietly, fiddling with the fingers of the other when he began to speak.  
“Why are You jealous you couldn’t score a fine piece of ass like this?” Remus teases his brother.  
Virgil have him a playful smack on the arm, looking down so as not to make eye contact with anyone.  
Roman flustered at his brothers comment, attempting to stutter out a response but before he could, Remus was speaking once again.  
“Well, places to be, people to do” he said looking down to the side nestled securely under his arm.  
Remus waved and Virgil finally looked up to give a salute and the pair sunk out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this! And if you like chaotic Remus and Virgil (both platonic and romantic) be sure to check out my chaotic Remus and Virgil series


End file.
